


Burning

by vibrancy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, fire related metaphors??, i guesss????? sry its so short but hey!! i wrote smth!!, its got some swears too sorry, m tagging it jic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrancy/pseuds/vibrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's hot hot hot allover, burning up in the brightness Hinata practically radiates and he's fucking done for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

He's hot hot hot allover, burning up in the brightness Hinata practically radiates and he's fucking done for. 

He didn't mean to push Hinata against a wall and kiss him, it kinda just happened. the same way becoming Hinatas rival just happened. Except this time he's too deep in and hes fucking drowning in Hinatas light an who knew the short ass could kiss so well. 

Honestly he didn't expect much from this dumb crush of his, maybe a few fumbled volleyballs and messed up serves, but then Hinata keeps doing this thing with his hair and his fingers and he tugs at it when he's confused and Kageyama is going to die because of the hair tugging thing one day, probably. 

Next thing he knows he's kissing some short dumbass and then the idiot has the nerve to turn them around and push him into the wall, leaning up and kissing him twice as hard and Kageyama is burning. 

He's burning and he's fucking enjoying it and he's pretty sure he'd turn into ashes at Hinatas hands by choice if he wasn't forced to pull back and breathe. Breathing just seems to stoke the fire because now he's staring into the intensity of Hinatas eyes and he's so fucked, so so fucked and he wants to burn. 

Hinata leans in again, kissing his jaw this time, gently, and then he's biting and fuck Kageyama is going to get him back for this, but not right now because his entire body is on fire, too warm and too intense and so close to being too much. He's probably a little bit in love too, and its dumb and he kinda wants to smother Hinata for making him feel like this, but he also wants hinata to burn him up until he's fucking gone. Kageyama has never felt so close to someone, so intimate and he feels like melting under the influence of Hinata's hands. 

And then Hinata's laughing, eyes squeezed shut by the force of his smile and Kageyama is breathless, caught up in watching the way his throat moves and his fingers let go of Kageyamas collar to tug at his hair and bring him down, closer and closer and kissing someone whilst they're laughing like and idiot isn't exactly easy, but he'll manage for Hinata. 

And they probably need to talk about this sooner rather than later but kissing Hinata is more important right now and he wants, needs, yearns to learn the shape of Hinatas lips by heart, so talking can come later.

**Author's Note:**

> annnd i wrote a thing and actually finished it kinda it'sss a miracle????? anywa y time to go live in a cave for another 3 months or so


End file.
